In the early stages of the World Wide Web (WWW), web pages generally consisted of static content (such as text and images) stored on servers. The static content was accessed and rendered by a web browser executing on a client. As the WWW has evolved, much content on the web is now dynamically generated. Such content can include web applications which include instructions to be performed by the client web browsers. Such web applications can provide a more interactive and functional experience than earlier web pages. More recent web applications now include various forms of media, including audio and video content.